The present invention relates to rehabilitation devices for the handicapped, and in particular, to a lift and standing support for wheel chair bound users having relatively limited upper body muscle control.
Over time, wheel chair users and other individuals with limited lower trunk or leg control functions, typically experience a progressive atrophy of the leg and calf muscles. Without ongoing physical therapy or the aid of an attendant, these individuals have difficulty achieving a measure of activity sufficient to maintain circulation to the legs and consequent muscle tone.
A solution to the dilemma is to mechanically support the individual in an upright posture. Restraining the legs and trunk of the individual in such a condition, allows the legs to support the individual's body weight. Such activity, in turn, exercises the muscles with consequent blood flow to the exercised limbs.
One assembly which permits the foregoing activity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,852 and is sold under the brandname EASYSTAND by Altimate Medical, Inc. of Redwood Falls, Minn. Although commercially successful, the present invention discloses improvements to the foregoing. Particular improvements are provided at the lift assembly and the addition of provisions to facilitate frame adjustment, assembly transport and permit user mobility.
Another stationary stand of which applicant is aware provides a telescoping hydraulic support column, which cooperates with a sling that acts as a seat and hip support. The sling and lift assemblies do not provide a rigid support to the user and are believed rather awkward and cumbersome in use, especially for a wheel chair bound user.
Two other mobile, standing supports of which applicant is aware provide user operated chain drive linkages. The assemblies do not include active lift mechanisms. Instead, a user must possess a degree of coordination and upper body muscle control to lift himself or herself into an erect posture. Once erect, the user must also be capable of pivoting or strapping certain restraints into position to maintain the erect posture.
With the exception of the foregoing, applicant is not familiar with any device which provides a combinational arrangement and/or the advantages of the present invention.
In contrast to known assemblies, users with appreciably less muscle control and coordination are capable of using the present invention. The present invention particularly provides a rigid assembly to support the user through the entire lifting process, from chair transfer until fully erect, and to comfortably restrain the user, once erect. No additional muscle control is required, other than already exists to operate the wheel chair from which the user transfers himself or herself.